epicdndcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Wayne "Cheshire" Fett
Meow Background Just a normal College student. Story so far Journal Entry: Day 1. Where too begin... well. Hello for starters, that's a good start. Now um from what I can percieve, and I pray this isn't a dream. WHile going to a scientific meeting from our friend Evan, well for starters again once we get there the whole place is filled with cuts, arrows, slashes. It's like someone threw a party and forgot to invite me... sadness. But I digress. We go through a portal there and fall down a rabbit hole into a most curious wonderland. A waiting room of sorts where many have been before. We even meet the talking door. But show us the way will he? Neigh, forenever more. My door was one of a puzzle it seems causing me great strife to sacrifice technically that which flows from my life. By blood it does seem. From there the the puzzle meet from a book which told me to take a knife which I took and spill myself into a fountain that afterwords flew up blood into a babbling brook. As the floor filled and pooled the door was under me and it shook and shook until it's quota, it's nook was filled. And so I fell once more. Onto another floor. This one though a bit odd to me but on the wall an item to fill me with glee. for on it I saw a Scythe which as I reached for caused me much pain. For a scorpion one which I noticed not before and seemed almost plain, stung my hand, and now on her I have to blame the shame and fame from which this pain came. After shaken off I took the Scythe and from the stung wound did power flow, from me to it and back to the show. The room filled with light symbols in my head on on the wall did appear, yet struck naught was I with a hint of fear, even when the lights converged onto the symbol of a scorpion on the ceiling hell I almost cheered! If the pain wasn't so great that is. After this wonderous site I had to quickly leave for the room began to tumble and weave and it floor, ceiling and walls began to close in a cleave. Afterwords once out, everyone else with their own adventure in each room we noticed one more. One that had been used with a machine in it soo, with clamps a torture rooms of sorts that held one with a beard, our friend Evan perhaps? But the bearded one now gone along with an empty slot that held a mask. Once back out now with our items our keys, we opened the door, who I wish to talk to now for he was fun to chat with, ever so we opened him up went right through, into a new realm through which I speak of now and soon later once recorded, but we're off a city ahead. And my memory feigns to tell me the rest a Day 2 perhaps, one with hopefully more Zest! Quotes "*Grins* Hello." Stats Class(es)/Prestige/ECL:Artificer 5 Race/Gender/Alignment/size/height/weight/other:Human/Male/NG/M/6"2'/170/other Ability scores STR 13(1) DEX 16(3) CON 16(3) INT 19(4) WIS 17(3) CHA 18(4) Combat Options Hit points/HD: 26HP / D6HD Speed: 40ft Initiative Modifier: +3 Base attack bonus;Grapple: +3; +4 Weapons: name, Attack bonus, damage, crit range, range, dmg type, ammo Kat's Klaw Scythe, +(Str Mod), 2d4dmg, 20-20×4crit, melee, Piercing or slashing, N/A Armor Class:15Touch AC: 9Flat-footed AC:10 Armor Worn: Leather Shield Carried: Saving throws Fortitude: +4Reflex: +4Will: +7 Magic/Turning/Rage/Spells/Companion/Familiar: Infusions. Magic items worn: Artificer's Monocle(Should my arti knowledge pass a 15 then I take an extra minute to "identify(spell)" the properties of said magical item. XP & Gold: XP:6,033.5 Gold: 91gp Racial Attributes/ Class features: Artificer's Knowledge, Artisan Bonus, Disable Trap, Item Creation. Scribe Scroll, Brew Potion, Craft Wondrous Item Feats: Rapid Reload(Human) Rapid Infusion(Human) Improved Homunculus(Flaw) Point Blank Shot(Flaw) Exceptional Artisan(Bonus; 25% reduction of gold needed to make an item) (Need one more) Languages: Common, Feline, Mando'a Skills: Appraise:4 Balance: Bluff: Climb: Concentration:4 Craft(______): Armorsmithing: 18 Craft(______): Weaponsmithing: 24=8+4+Misc:5(Personal)+2(Tools)+5(Scythe) Decipher script: Diplomacy: Disable Device:14 Disguise: Escape Artist: Forgery: Gather Information: Handle Animal: Heal: Hide: Intimidate: Jump: Knowledge (arcana): 8 Knowledge (arch/eng): 8 Knowledge (dungeoneering): Knowledge (geography): Knowledge (history): Knowledge (local): Knowledge (nature): Knowledge (nobility/royalty): Knowledge (the planes): Knowledge (psionics): Knowledge (religion): Knowledge (_________): Listen: Move silently: Open lock:16 Perform (_____): Profession (_____): Ride: Search:12 Sense Motive: Slight of Hand: Spellcraft: 6 Spot: 11 Survival: Swim: Tumble: Use Magic Device:12 Use Rope: Other Info Items:Masterwork Artisans tools/Thieves tools, Masterwork/Explorers outfit/backpack/case/bedroll/waterskin/4parchments/spellcomponentpouch Na’ath’iakra adds +4 (rather than normal +2) when assisting Seth in craft checks Category:PCs Category:EC Category:Browse